The Story of Us
by ScarlettPlum
Summary: Ranger tells the story of the months leading up to the birth of his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum, Ranger, or any of the characters that inhabit their world.**

* * *

Ranger opened the door and softly closed it behind him. He took off his boots and laid his keys in the crystal dish on the side table. He stripped his shirt off as he walked towards the bedroom. When he reached the doorway he just stood there and stared down at Stephanie's sleeping form. He enjoyed the sense of peace that washed over him as he looked at her. It had been a rough eight months, but they were finally at a good place. Maybe that was why he took such pleasure in simply watching her at night, because she was safe and in his bed and she was his. His eyes wandered over to the white bassinet beside of the bed they now shared. She was what set the whole thing in motion and finally brought them together. He pushed off of the door frame and went to take a quick shower. The hot water helped to loosen up his tight muscles as he washed the day's filth away. He dressed quickly in a pair of black boxers and went to the bassinet. Stephanie still hadn't stirred, but he wasn't surprised to see his daughter lying awake and looking at him.

He knew she was only a baby and a newborn at that, but he wondered if she enjoyed their nightly visits as much as he did. As she rooted around with her little fist, he decided he was probably just timing it right for her next feeding. He carefully scooped her out, grabbing a blanket to throw over his shoulder and quietly closed the door behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and mused how at one time it was only filled with bottled water and Corona's and now there sat two baggies full of breast milk. He grabbed one and put it in a saucepan on the stove, and filled it up with water and turned it on low. He kissed his daughters head and breathed in her sweet smell of baby shampoo and lotion as he got her bottle ready. When he settled down on the couch propping his feet on the table, and cradling his baby in his arms as she drank from her bottle he felt all of the stress of his day fade away.

He glanced at the table and saw a book lying there and he carefully reached for it, not disturbing the baby. The cover said The Story of You. He flipped through the pages and saw that Steph had started filling out the pages of Christiana's baby book. When he got to page five it was blank. The instructions read, Write a story for your child telling them about the time they were conceived, and the months before their birth. Be sure to include the emotions you were feeling and all of the details awaiting the arrival of your child.

Ranger could picture Steph chewing on her lip, wondering how on earth to fill that in. Ranger looked down at the now sleeping baby whose little mouth was working but not sucking on the nipple. He lifted her over his shoulder and gently patted her back to get her to burp and to try to rouse her awake to finish eating. She wasn't a big burper, but she did wake back up and greedily started back on her bottle. As she looked at him he began to tell her, her story.

* * *

My Abuela used to tell us when we were little that we began with a thought. Then God started planning for us and when all of the thoughts were complete he sent us to be with our mothers and fathers. You began on a night when I was out celebrating the retirement/engagement of one of my commanders. After we had been drinking for a while he looked at me and said, "Manoso someday you'll meet the one who will make you want to give it up. Then we'll be here celebrating with you."

I thought he was drunker then I thought he was and crazy. Out of all of us guys sitting there I was the only one he singled out and I had no interest in settling down with anyone. I had already been divorced once, and I knew going in I didn't want to be married any longer than necessary. We both knew going in it was temporary and I think she was as relieved when it was over as I was. I wasn't the type of man a lady wanted to be with for very long and I was okay with that, because I didn't want to be with them for very long either.

He said to me, "Manoso you're like me, we're both two of the biggest bastards on the face of the earth, but when we meet them, we fall hard and fast. She'll change you. Mark my words you'll …."He didn't ever finish his sentence because he passed out and fell in the floor. We all laughed at him, and we called it a night. When I was back in my bed, I can remember thinking for just a minute what if there was someone out there for me that would make me change my mind. What if there was someone that I would want to be with. I didn't know it then but she was a world away in New Jersey. I would meet her two years later, but that was when you first began, with that thought.

You were conceived on a beach in Hawaii. Your mother and I were on a secluded section and it felt like we were the only two people on the whole island. We were in our own little paradise and right at that moment I realized how hard I had fallen for her and how much she meant to me. I wanted her to be mine. All of the thoughts were in place and God sent you.

You need to know though that every story has a beginning, middle, and an end. The ending is the most important part and our story has a good ending. The beginning of our story and the middle were a little complicated. But know that you were loved from the beginning and because of you Steph and I got our acts together. You made our world, especially mine a much better place. The day you were conceived was a really great day, probably one of the best days of my life. Things started going downhill the next day when your mother's boyfriend showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Steph, Ranger, or anyone else from the Plum World.**

* * *

As soon as Steph opened the door and I saw Morelli standing there, I knew it was over. We were going back to reality and the weird love triangle we had going on. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. I could see her shoulders tense up and I heard her stuttered, "J, Joe what are you doing here?"

I probably should have been subtle and slipped out the back, but I was mad. Whatever was changing between me and Steph was cut short by Morelli's sudden appearance. I was mad at him for showing up and I was surprisingly mad at Stephanie for letting it change things. So I stepped around the corner in only a pair of low slung shorts and a satisfied look on my face and it was on. It was a fight that had been brewing for years. All of the pent up anger and resentment I felt for the man was coming out and I couldn't wait. I waited for him to throw the first punch so it was justified and I let loose. It lasted for about one minute until everything went black, because your mom stunned me and then Joe. The next thing I knew I was in an emergency room with a security guard standing beside my bed and one on the other side of the room beside of Morelli. Steph had obviously warned them on the way out.

While I was getting stitched up, I thought how crazy it was that I was in my thirties and I had gotten in my first fight over a woman, not to mention the fact that she stunned me. I wondered who exactly she thought she was protecting, me or Morelli. I got finished before Joe, and I left the hospital and headed back to the hotel to pack up and go home. I looked around our suite one last time, remembering everything that had happened between us over the past couple of days and wondering what could have happened if we had had a little more time.

When I got back home she avoided me. Of course your mom was more conflicted then ever over what to do about me and Joe. I'll be honest with you; I thought it was probably over between us because she was spending time with Morelli again. When she called me a few weeks later and asked to meet, she had something to tell me, I thought it would be the last time I saw her. It hurt more than I thought was possible and I almost told her no. I didn't think I could handle it face to face if she said goodbye. I knew it was my own fault though for letting them get so close, one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I told myself again that my life didn't lend itself to relationships and this was for the best. That had always been my plan; it was my own fault for almost changing it. I loved her, but if she didn't want to be with me I would let her go. What choice did I have? I was good at pushing my emotions away. Before she came along, I didn't even have them anymore. We met for the first time in a diner down town. I told her to meet me there. We would end it where it all began. I left my apartment thinking how I wished I had never met her. I wished that I had never fallen in love.

When I got to the diner the same back booth was empty and I slid into it facing the door. It was just like before, except my heart was hammering in my chest and I had to control my breathing. It was all I could do to stay seated and not bolt out the door. Stephanie thought I had no feelings; she had no idea what she did to me. I noticed the difference in her the second she walked through the door. The first time she was full of attitude with a hint of desperation. This time she was scared out of her mind. Steph had been through so much I didn't think anything could really faze her anymore. She looked back at the booth and slowly made her way to me. She sat down and mumbled a hi, thanks for meeting me. She was pale and I noticed her hands shaking as she picked at the napkin on the table. For the first time I couldn't wait her out.

I asked, "Babe, are you okay?"

She shook her head no and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I knew as soon as she said it that you were mine. She wouldn't be that nervous if she thought you were Morelli's. I was stunned for a minute. I didn't think I would ever be the father to another child, but I surprisingly felt happy and excited. Steph and I had made a baby. I loved her and I thought it would all finally fall into place. I tuned back in to hear, "Joe and I always used a condom, and you and I didn't. It's possible that it could be Joe's though, but the timing could be Hawaii too. I don't know for sure."

I did. I felt it.

"It's mine. You just said you and Joe were always careful."

Stephanie nodded her head.

"Did it ever break?"

She shook her head no and said, "I don't think so."

"You and Joe were careful and no accidents. We however were not. Actually we weren't careful several times in Hawaii. We weren't careful in Joyce's closet either. The baby is mine Stephanie."

"There's no way to know that for sure," she said again.

I felt the excitement I had a minute before quickly turn to anger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she desperately wanted you to be Joe's.

"Sorry to disappoint you Babe, but you should face the facts now. It's very unlikely this baby belongs to Joe. You and Joe used birth control, we did not. I don't know how well they explained things to you in the Burg when you were growing up, but Joe's sperm didn't enter your body. Mine did, repeatedly. The sperm is what makes the baby Babe, not just the act of sex."

Her eyes flashed, "I know that Ranger!"

"Then why are you trying to convince yourself otherwise?"

"Do you think this is easy for me? I am a thirty-three year old pregnant unwed mother! I now have no job, because I obviously can't keep working for Vinnie which means I will have no money and no home. I could barely provide and take care of myself! Now I have to face my family and tell them that I was sleeping with two men, and I'm pregnant by the one who doesn't want anything stupid like a family! Why didn't you use protection? I might be a screw-up, but you are always prepared. You knew better!"

My patience with your mother had been tested before, but now it was reaching a new level. I can admit this to you, because I know you won't tell anybody, but I was hurt. She was obviously blaming me and it was like she had forgotten how good it was between us in Hawaii, like it had all been a mistake. Knowing the fact that she didn't want me to be your father didn't sit well either. I wondered if she would have been smiling and planning the wedding and picking out baby names if you had of been Joe's instead of sitting there with me angry, on the verge of tears blaming me for upsetting her life.

* * *

Ranger sat the now almost empty bottle down on the table and used the corner of the blanket to wipe Christiana's mouth. She was asleep now and he gently patted her back and kissed the back of her head. Even though she was asleep and had no way of knowing what he was saying he felt the need to reassure her she was loved and had been wanted. Any doubts he had about Steph being a good mom died the second he watched Stephanie hold Christiana for the first time.

"Never think you weren't wanted or loved baby. You were unexpected and we had to change some things, but you are the very best thing to have ever happened to me or your mom."

He settled her back in his arms and looked at her beautiful, innocent face. He never would have believed even a year before how much he would enjoy being a dad. A real dad. He would never again make the same mistakes he had with Julie. Julie often made an appearance in his thoughts when he was holding Christiana, and the regrets of all he missed and would miss with her. He was a different man when Julie was born though, and he didn't have it in him then to make a good father, but he did the best he could for her under the circumstances. He wondered if he would have appreciated the simple act of cradling her in his arms as he did now with Christiana. He wasn't a real nice guy back then and he was young and stupid, so probably not.

Ranger's thoughts drifted back to their story…

* * *

I wasn't going to accept all of the blame. She was right though, I was always prepared before her and the only time I wasn't careful had been with Rachel and I was drunk at the time. I think it was different with Stephanie because I loved her and she was mine whether she wanted to admit it or not. I don't know, maybe my subconscious was hoping something would happen.

"As I recall it Babe, you didn't seem to mind. Actually even if I had something you wouldn't have given me a chance to put it on. You wanted it just as much as I did and you were just as responsible for remembering as I was, so don't put this all on me."

"Well, it really doesn't matter now does it? I have an appointment at the clinic on Wednesday…"

I didn't let her finish. I heard clinic and my mind screamed abortion. I grabbed her wrist and growled, "You're not getting rid of my baby Stephanie."

I was quickly assessing how to get her out of the diner without causing a scene and moving her to a safe house where I would personally guard her for the next eight or nine months. She tried to jerk away, but I had an iron grip on her arm. I don't know who was more surprised at my actions, me or her, but I couldn't let her do it.

"Let go of me! I'm not getting rid of MY baby Ranger. I don't have insurance! It's a clinic that bases my medical fees on my ability to pay. I got a new credit card last month and I'm hoping I can charge my prenatal care and delivery fees. Making the minimum payment I might be able to pay the baby off by the time it turns sixty," her voice cracking.

I remember feeling relief and I relaxed my grip and stroked her wrist with my fingers. She allowed it for a few seconds before jerking her hand away.

"You have insurance Babe, through Rangeman. I put you on a policy when you first started working for me. I bring you in on the occasional job so I can keep you listed as an active employee."

She looked at me in shock, "Why would you do that?"

I couldn't understand why she didn't get it. I always tried to take care of her.

"You need insurance coverage Babe, especially in this kind of work."

She closed her eyes and let out a little laugh, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that right now. I mean really, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off. I had no idea how I was going to pay for everything. For the first time in three days I feel like I might not go completely crazy."

"Did you actually think I wouldn't be here for you Steph? We're in this together Babe."

"I really didn't know what you would do and what exactly does in this together mean Ranger?"

I hoped she knew it meant I wanted us together now, but I asked her, "What do you want it to mean?"

She let out a puff of air, "I don't know. Things are complicated right now. Joe's upset of course, but until he knows for sure who the baby belongs to..."

"First off, the baby belongs to me. You know it, and he knows it or you wouldn't be here right now. Secondly why did you tell him first and who else knows?"

I was furious and I think she realized it. I was the father and he found out before me.

She got a defensive tone and said, "Joe and I were thinking about trying for back on again. Obviously I had to tell him about this."

"Maybe so, but not before you told me, let's go." I got up from the booth and motioned for her to get up. "Do you have a preference to an OB or do you want me to find someone?" I knew my tone was harsh with her, and she wasn't used to that. I wasn't use to that, but I was upset and really needed some space from her right then."

"I'd like to go to Mary Lou's OB," she said quietly.

"Make an appointment, but I want to be there too."

I kissed her on top of the head and went to my car. I sat and watched until she pulled out.

I had an uneasy feeling. She was emotional and unpredictable. Add in her feelings for Morelli and what this would do to them and it presented a situation I needed to control. I put a call through to Rangeman, "I want a shadow on Stephanie, but I do not want her to know. If she goes anywhere besides her parents or the store, I want to know immediately."

For the first time since I had gotten to know Stephanie, I didn't completely trust her, and she obviously didn't trust me. That tore me up. It was something that we would have to gain back and work on. I had placed protection on Steph more times than I could remember. This was the first time I was also protecting someone else from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or anyone else from her universe.**

* * *

Stephanie hid out in her apartment for two days. I left a message if she needed me to give me a call. She didn't have any visitors and I felt like she was trying to work through everything, which was usually by eating and sleeping. I don't think I was ever so eager for a phone call before in my life. I wanted to see her, but I knew she needed space. Truthfully I was afraid to be around her, because I didn't want to see the anger and resentment that might be there.

I took a couple of days off which I spent in some of her neighbor's cars during the day. From their parking spots I could see her pass by the windows, so I knew she was okay. On the second day I thought she had made me, when she climbed out on her fire escape and looked around. She rubbed her arms like she had goose bumps on them and went back inside after a few minutes. I wondered if she could feel me close by like I could her. That's not a connection you typically have with someone else and I never understood how it didn't amaze her like it did me, but then she probably didn't know I felt it too. I think I was always waiting for her to mention it to me.

Looking back I should have mentioned it to her. I could even admit to myself I should have done a lot of things differently. Daddy had been a great big ass. I'd like to tell you I learned the errors of my way, but just like your mom, I still had my moments where I would mess up.

I couldn't stand waiting any longer for her to call so I showed up at her door the next morning with a breakfast casserole I asked Ella to prepare. I knew she would want Boston Crèmes, but I just couldn't do it. She was eating for two now, and Ella had snuck a lot of healthy stuff in the casserole that your mom would never know about. That's one skill I mastered during Steph's pregnancy. I was able to sneak healthy stuff into her diet without her knowing, so I have no doubt I will be able to handle your picky eating toddler years.

* * *

Ranger chuckled softly when Christiana smiled in her sleep. He could picture her as a toddler running from him with a TastyKake clutched in her little hands. Stephanie had a huge craving for grapes while she was pregnant so there was hope that Christiana would be a health nut like him.

* * *

I didn't bother to knock; I just picked the lock like I usually did and walked in. She didn't look surprised to see me. She was in a pair of old sweats and one of my tee shirts, with her damp hair pulled back in a ponytail. I glanced around the apartment and noticed it was probably the cleanest I had ever seen it. I think I was prepared to see her moping and lying around, but I was relieved to see that she was still functioning.

She glanced down at the bags in my hand.

"Breakfast," I sat the bags on her table and pulled out the container of casserole and box of orange juice I had picked up.

"Thanks, I was on my last pop tart. I haven't been out to go to the store the last couple of days."

I already knew, but I didn't comment. She would be furious if she knew I had been watching her.

She grabbed a fork out of the dish drainer and sat down at the table. I reached for a glass and poured her some juice.

"I'm sorry about the other day with the whole blaming you thing. It's just as much my fault as it was yours. I've gone back and forth being mad at the both of us and even Joe, to crying my eyes out."

I wondered if she meant she was mad at Joe like I was for interrupting our trip, but I figured she was mad at him for being in our weird love triangle. They never could agree to a commitment at the same time and I never offered her more so the cycle would continue on. We both loved her, and I thought she loved both of us, although she never said it to me. Still I knew there was some reason she couldn't give me up completely. Now after deciding she and Joe would try yet again for the hundredth time, she was pregnant with my child. It was obvious now she would have to make a choice. One of us would have to go. It was obvious to me it would have to be Morelli.

I pulled a chair out and sat down beside of her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her. It was weird because now we were connected more than ever, but we were awkward and felt miles apart.

"We need to talk."

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement while she was shoveling the casserole in her mouth. I made out the "Mmmm, this is good", and waited for her to finish swallowing.

"Thanks for the food, and orange juice. I need the folic acid now so orange juice is good. "

I had already researched and she actually needed the folic acid before she even conceived, but I hoped she ate some healthier foods then I was aware of before. Still I took it as a good sign she was checking things out about being pregnant.

"I called this morning and made an appointment. It's four weeks from today."

I couldn't get over that. I wanted it this week, "That's too long."

Steph shrugged, "I thought so too, but apparently that's the typical time they want you to start coming in. They said if I had any problems to call, and to start on prenatal vitamins. I'll pick some up today."

"I'll get you in this week."

"Ranger, no. I already talked to Mary Lou and that's when she started going. Don't bully the doctor and get me dropped!"

"Dr. Michaels and Dr. Amacher are the top Obstetricians in New Jersey. Unless they are one of Mary Lou's OB's, I say we cancel and go to one of them. I'm certain we could get in immediately."

"I don't want Dr. Michaels or Dr. Amacher. I'm going to Dr. Carmichael, who delivered half of the Burg, including Mary Lou. He's actually retiring in another year so our baby will probably be one of the last he delivers."

I didn't like it. He was obviously old. I wanted new and up to date on the latest procedures. As a soldier you wanted to go into battle with the younger, fit, and trained. Not the older ones who slowed you down and wasn't up to date on the latest technology. Before I could protest, I noticed her quietness.

"What?"

"It's weird isn't it? Our baby. In your wildest dreams did you ever think that sentence would come out of my mouth?"

"I told you I could get you pregnant once," I had, although I was teasing her then. Still you can't say something like that without the picture of Stephanie holding our baby popping into your head for a minute. Maybe it was a flashing dream I wouldn't let myself really consider.

"You were joking! But now look at us. Me knocked up with your Batbaby. Lula's gonna flip."

And there for the first time in two days, I smiled and so did she.

I had asked her the other day who knew besides Joe, but I didn't give her the chance to answer since I was so furious about Joe finding out before me.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Mary Lou. I'm supposed to go over for dinner tonight so I might tell my family then. Since things are slow at the office, I just said I wasn't feeling well so Lula and Connie don't know yet. The good news is that Martha Brown's sixteen year old daughter is pregnant. She lives four houses down, so my mom won't be the only disgraced mother on the block," Stephanie thunked her head down on the table.

"Didn't your sister get pregnant out of wedlock? "

"Yep. What is wrong with us? Who gets knocked up unintentionally in their thirties?! She was a saint, and I wasn't a saint, but I was a good girl. I didn't sleep with two men at the same time! Nobody sleeps with two men at the same time, at least not good girls. I'm a slut."

I had to laugh. Being in the military, I had been to a lot of places and I had seen a lot of things. Your mom was probably one of the nicest girls I had ever met.

"Babe, trust me you are not a slut, and technically you didn't sleep with two men at the same time. There were some days in between."

Stephanie groaned, "You know what I mean."

"You want to blame the Vordo?" I teased her.

"You think it would work?"

"I don't know Babe, your family's pretty crazy. They may believe it. Especially your Granny."

"You go to dinner at six, right?"

Stephanie nodded her head yes, but still didn't lift her head up.

"I'll pick you up at five forty-five."

"Wait! Why are you picking me up?" she asked sitting up.

I turned and walked to the door and turned back around, "We're going to tell them about the Batbaby Babe."

She sat in stunned silence.

She really didn't understand the meaning of "We're in this together". I guess I would just have to show her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or the characters that live in her world.**

* * *

On the way to the Plums I thought your mom was going to bolt out of the car a few times. Whenever I was at a stop sign or red light I could see the panic in her eyes and I knew the thought was in her mind. You would have thought I was escorting her to her execution instead of family dinner. I suppose it was nerve wracking for her to tell her mom, but we weren't sixteen and there wouldn't be a financial strain on her family. I knew in my heart it was going to be okay, I just wished your mom did.

"You know maybe we should just wait awhile. The way I eat I could easily explain the weight gain away. I could call them from the hospital when it's over."

"Babe, it's going to be fine. The sooner it's out in the open the better."

"Are you out of your mind?" Stephanie asked incredulously. "It's not going to be fine. If we were married for a few months and then got pregnant, it would be fine. We aren't even dating. The last my parents knew I was dating Joe. I'm going to have to tell them that I've been with two men. No parent wants to know that much about their child's sex life. They probably pretend I don't have a sex life."

Before I could make a response, we were at your grandparents' house. To say things got tenser between us was an understatement, because there sitting in front of your grandparents' house was Morelli's bike. I don't know who was playing who tonight at dinner, but I felt like I was in the role of jealous new boyfriend, and I could very quickly become homicidal jealous new boyfriend. Stephanie's gasp alerted me to the fact that she didn't know he was coming. That made me feel a little bit better. The last time Morelli and I didn't finish what we started, and I was feeling even more territorial right now.

"If you care anything about me, I'm begging you no fighting."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, so my retort was stopped short, "I won't start anything physical Stephanie, but if he throws the first punch, I will defend myself."

She didn't say anything, and I got out and went around and opened her door. I wanted to hold her hand, maybe for my own comfort, but I knew that would be a huge mistake. I once told your mom her life was like a sitcom; well it had quickly turned into a soap opera. I hated soap operas.

Your Grandpa Plum is usually a quiet man who seems almost disinterested in the happenings in his family's life. I guess you could smell the testosterone a mile away because as soon as I followed Stephanie through the door and Morelli looked up at us, Mr. Plum muttered a 'no trouble boys'. Morelli and I nodded in agreement, and for the first time in years I actually felt like I was a teenager again.

Grandma Plum and Grandma Mazur came out of the kitchen and somehow Mrs. Plum knew. She looked at Stephanie, then me, then to Morelli, then back to Stephanie and she clutched her heart and shrieked, "Dear God, you're pregnant!"

I could only assume Mr. Plum wasn't sure who to shoot first me or Morelli, he glared at both of us and then slumped dejectedly back into his recliner. Grandma Mazur just looked intrigued and I think your mom experienced a moment of insanity when she said "What's for dinner" and proceeded on to the table.

I stopped her when took the second step, and halted her with, "Babe, wait a minute." I thought it would be best to settle everything before we sat down to dinner, because well I knew how seriously the Plum's took their meals.

Morelli looked at me enraged and I half expected him to tackle me. He was obviously having a lot of difficulty with our role reversal. He knew the baby wasn't his, but for whatever reason he couldn't let Steph go. Maybe deep down they both knew this time when it happened it would be final and they were both having a hard time excepting it. He loved her and she loved him. I didn't know for sure where I fit in. I was good at masking my emotions, but I was starting to feel a little panicky. To reassure myself, I decided to just lay it all on the line.

"Mr. and Mrs. Plum, I'm the father of Stephanie's baby. She's been a part of my life for several years and we were on a business trip together in Hawaii when it happened. I accept full responsibility for the situation and I will provide for both the baby's and Stephanie's needs."

Your Grandma Mazur piped in then, "Well of course it was bound to happen. I sensed something like this would end up happening during the first dinner you came to. Add in sandy beaches, suntan oil, and tropical drinks and neither of you stood a chance."

Now I'm not disagreeing with your grandma, but considering she didn't even know my race at that first dinner, I really don't think she knew what was in the cards for me and your mom. I didn't even know back then. That's the thing with life. You can have it all planned out, and then you meet a woman who makes you happy and drives you crazy. You ignore it for as long as you can until she becomes such a part of you, you can't imagine living a life without her in it. Then you realize you didn't even have a life until you met her. That's what my commander had tried to tell me. The ones, who don't go looking for it or even want it, end up being the ones who fall the hardest. I could easily admit it now. I had fallen hard for Stephanie. I loved her more and I needed her more than Joe did. She was mine.

"Well, if I hadn't of been working this never would have happened. Stephanie and I would have been in Hawaii together and you wouldn't have had the chance to seduce her! "Morelli yelled.

"Well then let me think you personally for your dedication to your job Officer Morelli," I said with complete sincerity.

Morelli jumped up and Frank got out of his chair, "I said no trouble!"

Morelli ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths and asked Stephanie if he could speak with her outside. I'm not for sure what they talked about, but by the time Steph came back in we had already started dinner. Frank ignored everyone at the table, Ellen was on her way to being passed out drunk, and I fielded inappropriate questions from Grandma Mazur concerning our time together in Hawaii. It was the most uncomfortable dinner I had ever endured, and that even included the time I thought my cover had been blown and I would probably be executed after dessert.

I was mad at Stephanie for making me suffer through this alone when I came along to give her moral support. I was mad because she was talking to Morelli, and I don't know what they talked about, but when she came back in and sat down she was mad at the world. To tell you how bad it was, we left without dessert. I don't think that had ever happened in the Plum family before. Ellen did manage to slur out would we consider pre-marital counseling at the church and I agreed. One minute after pulling away from the curb, Steph let me have it.

"Why would you agree to that?! She'll probably call and set up an appointment first thing in the morning. We aren't even dating, why on earth would she think we would get married?"

"I doubt she'll even remember suggesting it Stephanie. What did you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know, how about 'no Ellen, that's not in my plans'?"

"How do you know what's in my plans?"

Stephanie laughed, "Well, as I do recall you once told me that you would never do anything stupid again like marriage or children. You shouldn't encourage my mother with false hope."

I smacked my hand on the steering wheel, "You ask questions at the worst times Stephanie! You asked me that when there was a mad man holding my child hostage and wanting to get to you. At that point of course I thought marriage and children were a bad idea. Look what it was doing to Rachel and Julie. Why don't you ask me the important stuff when I'm holding you in my arms loving you?"

"Loving me? Yes, I know you love me in your own way!"

By this point we were back in her parking lot and she jerked the door open before I even came to a complete stop. I grabbed a hold of her arm, "You're not driving me away Stephanie so stop trying."

"Driving you away? You've never been with me to begin with!"

She was out of the car and speed walking towards the lobby before I even cut the ignition. I caught up with her just as the elevator door was opening. Mrs. Bestler was on duty.

"Second floor housewares."

The in your own way comment stung and it was stuck in my mind. I looked at Mrs. Bestler and raised my hand to cup her face. I said, "I love you" in a tone a man would say to his lover.

Mrs. Bestler and Stephanie both gasped. The doors opened and Stephanie got out ignoring me, but I wasn't done. As soon as we were in her apartment I slammed the door and used my body to pin her to the wall.

"I have bled for you, I have protected you, and I have provided for you. I have even killed for you. I've been willing to die for you, and I've fought for you! Look at the actions Stephanie! What other man has done that for you? What more can I do? Anyone can say three words and not mean it, but look at the actions!"

I stormed out of her apartment and drove around for a couple of hours. I wasn't giving up. I knew Morelli was the biggest factor for me right then. I don't know if it was guilt over the fact that he was hurt or she was torn over who she should be with. Out of sight out of mind kept replaying in my head. People have made comments that I send people who bothered me to third world countries or that I simply made them disappear. I do have connections. Sometimes I use those connections for good. When I got back to Haywood I went to my office and made a few calls. I recommended Officer Joseph Morelli to a task force with the DEA. In strict confidentiality of course. It would be good for his career and it would be good for the task force, because Joe was a good detective. I might have also made arrangements for a certain female DEA agent to partner up with him on the case. I had worked with her once in the past and she was good at her job. She would watch his back and probably help with any loneliness if he wanted. That part would be up to him. Sometimes I do send people to better places. I just needed Morelli out of Jersey for a few months, because when it was just me and Steph, we were good. We needed to be able to reconnect like we had in Hawaii.

When I went up to my apartment, I checked my messages since I had turned my phone off for a while. I had one from Steph.

"You confuse me Ranger you really do. I get what you were saying about actions, but you contradict yourself too. So you can't get all pissed off because I didn't get it. Most of the time you sound like a book of proverbs or a fortune cookie. You might want to simplify with me. We still need to talk about things so call me tomorrow. And well…I love you too. Goodnight."

I knew right then we had reached a turning point, because she was finally able to say it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger adjusted Christiana in his arms cradling her against his chest. She was sound asleep and he knew he should really put her back down in her bassinet and go to bed himself, but his thoughts just wouldn't turn off. He also enjoyed holding her. He briefly considered putting her in bed with him and Steph, but decided he might wake Steph and Christiana both up. He would finish the story first, and then he would go to bed. It seemed since he had started it, it should be finished.

* * *

The next morning I let myself back into Stephanie's apartment. She had said to give her a call, but I wanted to see her. Truthfully I felt an indescribable need to be with her. The bathroom door was partially closed, but the unmistakable sound of Steph retching was clearly heard. I glanced over at the table and saw a Tasty Pastry bag opened. I already knew that Mary Lou had dropped by and obviously came with breakfast. I felt torn in what to do. I wanted to go in the bathroom, but at the same time was afraid she would get mad. I realized this was the first time I had ever questioned how to behave around Stephanie, and I didn't like it. I walked to the bathroom and said, "Babe you alright?"

Stephanie dry heaved a couple of more times, "It's starting."

I knew she meant morning sickness. I reached around the door and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and handed it to her.

"Do you have any Coke or Ginger ale?" I would go to the store if she didn't.

"I'll pick up some later; I still need to go to the store, I'm out of everything," Stephanie said as she pushed up off of the floor. She went to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush.

I stepped out to give her some space, but noticed she was dressed in dress pants and a white dress shirt. When Stephanie came out of the bathroom she headed straight to her closet. A minute later I saw the white shirt fly past the door and Stephanie reappeared in a lilac sweater that clung in all of the right places. I didn't get to see her dressed up very often and realized again how very pretty she was. I liked her casual in her jeans and tee shirts too, but I really liked her dressed up. I wondered what she had been like when she worked as a lingerie buyer.

I apparently stared a little too long, because Stephanie glanced down at herself, "What?"

"Nothing you look good," I wanted to ask her where she was going, but thought better of it.

"Thanks, I have a job interview this morning. Mary Lou brought breakfast over and practiced with me. I was fine and then it just hit and I've thrown up three times already," Stephanie looked at the bakery bag with disgust and trashed it.

I sympathized with her. I knew this was probably the first time she had ever thrown away a doughnut. Before she would have even eaten it stale.

She turned back around and looked at me, "I hope this isn't any indication of how things are going to be."  
I quirked an eyebrow wondering what she meant.

"You don't ever eat sugar. What if it's genetic and your baby can't tolerate it either. My food pyramid could be seriously disrupted until I give birth."

_Your baby._ The thought made me smile. "The baby is part you too Babe, so I imagine it can tolerate both. You might just have to learn to combine foods. Maybe fruit with a little bit of cool whip for dessert."

"Ranger, fruit is not dessert unless it's baked in a cake, pie or cobbler."  
I wouldn't argue with her, but hopefully I could persuade her to eat a little healthier. She was feeding my baby too after all. Right now I was more interested in the job interview. "Where are you interviewing?"

"There's a new call center where Val was working part time, but it's not working out, so she's quitting and I'm hoping to take her place."

"Why didn't it work out for Valerie?" I wanted to also ask what on earth she was thinking. I wondered if she knew she would be a telemarketer.

"Some of the people she called got a little rude and it hurt her feelings."

"So you don't care if they get rude with you?"

Stephanie snorted, "Usually people are calling me a bitch while throwing garbage at me. I think I handle getting called a bitch and hung up on. Especially while I'm sitting in a nice comfy chair in a clean, climate controlled environment. It would seem like a vacation to me."

That was probably true and Stephanie was pretty thick skinned, but this wasn't in my plan.

"I was hoping you would come back to work at Rangeman. I could really use you on searches and even you've said I could use a woman's perspective on things."

Stephanie hesitated for a minute, and I wondered if she had already considered working for me, "I don't know Ranger, don't you think that would be a little weird me working for you now."

She had already thought about it. "No, I don't. You actually need to work for me, especially now with the issue of insurance. Plus I know I pay better than the call center would. You're familiar with the staff already, and they all like you. I can promise you no one will call you a bitch."

"I don't know. I'll probably be hormonal. They may soon be referring to me as The Bitch Bounty Hunter, instead of bombshell, which reminds me I still have to quit Vinnie's."

If any of my men ever called her a bitch I'd take care of it, but I thought I might have the answer to the situation with Vinnie's and Steph agreeing to work for me. "What if you work part time at Rangeman and trade out with Lula and you do the office work and filing. I'll have the guys take turns partnering with Lula."

"You'd do that? I was actually worried about Vinnie's. You know that business is sort of slow and I was worried about Connie and Lula."

"Yeah, I'd do that. Besides I owe Connie."

"You mean you still haven't paid off that debt with her. She must have given you some vital information, because you've owed her since I met you."

I just smiled at her. I had paid Connie off back when I met with Stephanie for bounty hunting advice. I felt indebted to Connie now for sending Steph to me.

"You're sure?"

"Yes Babe, I'm sure. It will be a huge relief for me not to have to worry about you blowing anything up. Your car will be in a secure garage and someone can drive you to and from Vinnie's."

Wrong choice of words. "Excuse me? You know I am sick and tired of everyone saying I blow things up. I have you know I personally have never blown anything up! You all make me sound like Ripper Roo, hopping around the streets of Trenton cackling and tossing Nitro boxes and TNT sticks! It is not me Ranger! I can name you all of the people responsible for blowing my cars and your cars up!"

"Calm down Babe, I can name them too. You're right, in the case of exploding objects; it has been the fault of someone else. That's why I want you in a secure environment. Lots of crazy people out there. I know I shouldn't, but who is Ripper Roo?"

"A crazy kangaroo in a video game Mooner plays."

"Of course. Better steer clear of Mooner for a while Babe. Mooner's air isn't good for the baby."

"You know he hangs out in the office some but he's actually doing better."

"I'll talk to him. Make sure he knows he needs to be completely smoke free when he comes around."

"Yeah, but he probably won't remember."

"He'll remember. Why don't we go pick up some groceries since you don't have to go to the interview?"

"I haven't said yes yet! I mean I plan on it, but don't just assume."

I knew she was talking about more than the job. She felt out of control of things, and even though I presented her with a better option, she wanted to call the shots. We were both going to have to learn to compromise. I felt it would probably be easier for me then her. Since she had laid it out there, I thought I might as well. "I want to try a relationship Stephanie. I want us both to be a part of our baby's life together."

"You don't do relationships. You've made that clear in the past. Let me ask you this, if I wasn't pregnant would you want to try a relationship with me?"

Stephanie was shocked later on when I told her I had technically never been in a relationship. She had assumed I had some love affair gone wrong and swore I would never do it again. The truth was I had never been in love with anyone before Stephanie came along. I didn't think I was even capable of really loving someone before her. I was a screwed up kid who didn't fit and I went into a gang. I had sex with girls, but I never really cared anything about them and they never cared anything about me. Then I joined the military and I watched as the guys in my unit marriages fell apart. I always thought some people just weren't cut out for a relationship and I was one of them. I enjoyed the company of women, but there was never any attachment for me. Not until Steph came along. Then I understood what my commander was trying for. I wasn't the typical guy, and I would have to work hard in some areas to make it work, but like I had worked hard and put everything into building my company, I wanted to build a relationship and life with Stephanie. I wanted it more than I had wanted anything. And like most things in life the harder you work for it, the more it means to you.

"After our time together in Hawaii, yes. I would have wanted a relationship with you. You however had decided to try again with Morelli. You're the one with issues her Steph, not me. I've made it clear I want you."

And then she started to cry, "I didn't mean for it to get all screwed up! I love you Ranger and I agree with you. We both have a lot at stake now and it makes sense to give it our best shot, but I can't just stop caring about Joe. He's hurting and it's my fault. You shouldn't be so surprised. You once told me I might get my heart broken."

_Yeah, but I never considered mine would break along with yours while you cry over another man. Your fault, you kept pushing her back to him so now you have to deal with the consequences_, I reminded myself.

I reached out and pulled Stephanie to me and let her cry. Yes, I would have to give her time to mourn Morelli. I didn't like it, but I would do it. He was hopefully home packing as we stood there. Out of sight, out of mind, I kept telling myself.

Stephanie cleared her throat, and pulled back. "So we're going to try a relationship."

"Yes."

"I think we should set some ground rules. We know we're good at the sex part, so I think we should totally avoid that while we try to really get to know each other and figure us out."

That was not in my plan, because I loved the connection we had together. I never knew it could feel like that before Steph. I knew it sounded girlish, but there was a difference when you loved the person you were sleeping with. Rules were made to be broken though, so maybe she would change her mind later on.

"If that's what you feel we should do, I'll go along with your wishes."

"I think it might make things easier."

"Okay then. I'm just glad you're willing to try with me Babe." I felt the need to change the subject before I started crying over the no sex part, "Do you want me to take you to the store now?"

"No, I don't think I could stomach being around food right now. I told Connie I would stop in after lunch. Do you want me to tell them first or do you want to talk to Vinnie?"

"I'll come back and pick you up and we'll go together," I leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips and she kissed me back for a minute and said, "Ranger I need to tell you something else."

If she told me no kissing, I'd have to object to that.

"Joe is going out of town on assignment. It looks like it could be for a while. He wanted us to get together tonight to say goodbye."

I almost laughed. Steph and I would start going steady after one last date with Morelli. I had hoped he would just leave, but maybe he needed closure, Steph certainly did. At least she told me up front and didn't try to sneak behind my back to see him. Still, emotions would be running high and I didn't like it. "You do what you have to do Babe, but know this. If you sleep with him while you're carrying my child, I'll have to kill him."

We both knew I was serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

I wasn't for sure what to expect when I showed back up at Steph's apartment. I had told her I would pick her up and we would go to Vinnie's together, but after my comment on having to kill Morelli if she slept with him, I half expected her not to even be at home. She was though. When I opened her door she was sitting on her couch waiting.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Stephanie shuddered and said it came back up. I hated that she was sick, and I wondered how we were going to get her the nutrients she needed. I remembered that ginger ale or coke and saltines were a recommended cure for an upset stomach, so I hoped it applied with pregnancy too.

"Let's go and we'll stop at the store and get you a drink."

As we were leaving, the elevator stopped on Stephanie's floor and Mrs. Bestler stuck her head out. I was ready to take the stairs when I felt Steph's hand grab mine and she started walking to the elevator. Mrs. Bestler hit number one and we descended in silence, although I could feel Stephanie shaking with quiet laughter. When the doors opened, Mrs. Bestler announced we were in men's apparel and I started out when Steph's voice stopped me.

"Don't you have something to say to Mrs. Bestler, Ranger?"

I wasn't for sure if she wanted me to apologize for the way I behaved the last time, when I saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Probably using Mrs. Bestler as an example in showing Stephanie I could say I love you to anyone and not mean it wasn't one of my finer moments. In my defense though, your mom made me mad since she more or less claimed I didn't show her I loved her, because I didn't just come out and say I love you like most men do. Again in my defense, I'm not like most men and to me actions speak louder than words. We've worked through that though, and like Steph calls it I try to use my words more often now.

"You have a very nice day Mrs. Bestler,"I said as I tugged Stephanie out behind me. She never knew before how much I liked it when she teased me. As soon as we got outside she started laughing, "Now that was a big letdown for her, you went from I love you to thank you and have a nice day."

"I seriously doubt she even remembered it Babe."

"Oh, I don't know. You're not the type of man a woman would ever forget."

I didn't think that was true, but I had to ask, "Would you ever forget me Babe?"

She looked at me for a minute and said, "No, definitely not."

I was relieved to know I was unforgettable to her, but I also wondered if the same was true regarding Morelli. I drove in silence to the store. Steph would have thought I was in my usual driving zone, but the truth was I was in an agitated zone. I didn't like the idea of Steph thinking about Morelli every day for the rest of her life. I also didn't like the idea that she hadn't exactly chosen me on her own accord. I shoved the thoughts out of my mind for the time being.

* * *

When we got to the grocery store, I pushed the cart and Steph walked beside of me looking at a loss for something to buy. It was kind of alarming not seeing her enjoying her favorite thing, food. I saw a woman pushing a baby in a cart and I looked over at Steph to see her watching. We didn't say the words, but I knew what we were both thinking .We're going to have one of those in a few months. Before Steph could freak out, I reached over and took her hand in mine, "It's going to be okay Babe."

I don't know what she would have said because at that moment we were beside a sample display and they offered her a grape to dip in their fruit dip they were marketing. She looked at it hesitantly, and then took it and popped it in her mouth. After being denied her third free sample, I ended up having the produce guy wash a huge bunch and put them in a clean bag. We left the store with the grapes and bottles of caffeine free Coke. That was the beginning of Stephanie's love of grapes.

* * *

Lula and Connie knew something was up as soon as we entered the office. I'm positive that was the only time your mom had showed up eating fruit. Lula of course asked if she was on a diet, and I went into Vinnie's office to wait. The walls were so thin I could hear everything they were saying and I was anxious to hear how Steph was going to tell them.

Apparently Connie offered Steph a piece of leftover pizza when Steph assured them she was not on a diet and the pizza slice made her start gagging.

"What is wrong with you? You come in here eatin' a bag of grapes and gaggin' over a delectable piece of extra cheesy, pepperoni pizza. You sick or something?" Lula asked then told Connie in the same breath to give her the piece so she could eat it real quick so Steph wouldn't get sick.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then I heard Steph clear her throat, "I have been a little sick, and these are the only thing that doesn't make me want to vomit. Look, I'm just going to say it and get it out there. I trust you both to keep this information to yourselves. I'm pregnant."

I heard a choking sound and was getting ready to go back out to help, but Connie beat me to it. She performed the Heimlich on Lula. Once Lula caught her breath and assured them she was alright, it began.

"You came in here with Batman. Does Batman know? Are you having Batman's baby?" Lula asked.

I didn't hear Stephanie answer, so I assume she nodded her head. I heard gasping and then Lula was back to speaking.

"You carrying Batman's baby! Girl you got Batman's baby inside you! What does it feel like to have Batman's baby inside of you? I think I need to sit down, I'm feelin' faint. Turn that fan in my direction, I need some air."

"Yeah, but you know what it means if she has Batman's baby inside of her. She had Batman inside of her! Now that makes me feel faint. What does it feel like to have Batman inside of you Steph, that's what I want to know?" Connie squealed.

I'll tell you a secret; daddy was sitting in Vinnie's office blushing. I mean it's flattering to be considered a super hero, because deep down I think everyone would like to be, but the level those women put me on was embarrassing. I put on my blank face and went back out to rescue mommy. I also didn't want to have to sit there and listen to Steph rate my performance as a lover to Lula and Connie. Some things are private.

"Obviously Stephanie will no longer be able to do FTA work, so I would like for her to do some part time office work between Rangeman and here. Would you consider trading positions with Steph for a little while Lula? I'll have some of my men take turns partnering up with you for back up."

My tone seemed to snap them out of their stupor.

"Well, I guess I could do that, I mean if you have some men to back me up. I'll have to train Stephanie on my filing system, but that shouldn't take long."

We all looked at the pile of files in the floor, that hadn't been filed.

Steph's phone rang then cutting off Connie's remark about Lula's system. I could hear Valerie's panicked voice on the other end.

"Mom's had a heart attack!"

* * *

By the time we got to the hospital, Ellen was back having tests and we sat in the waiting room with the family. They were all quiet and I was surprised to see Grandma Mazur and Frank sitting together. I think for the first time it really hit me. These people would be a part of my family. They came with Stephanie. For the first time I was a little scared. If Ellen didn't make it, I didn't know if Frank would continue to care for Grandma Mazur. As I looked over at the Kloughn's, I knew they couldn't handle any more responsibility. I looked back over at Grandma. She must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked up at me and clacked her teeth back in place and gave me a smile. Grandma Mazur could soon be my responsibility. I reached for Steph's hand and pulled her close. I don't know if it was to comfort her or me.

We all continued to sit in silence. I personally was praying for Ellen's survival. Finally a nurse came out and told us Ellen was moved to a room, and they were waiting on the test results. I was surprised when the nurse said Ellen was asking to speak to a Mr. Ranger.

When no one answered I said that was probably me. I got up to follow the nurse when Steph grabbed my hand back and made to get up and go with me.

"She asked to speak to you alone," the nurse replied sympathetically.

I told Steph it was okay and I would be right back. I have to admit it was a little awkward. I had only met Ellen a few times and for her to want to talk to me first was troubling. The nurse informed me Ellen was a little out of it from the pain medication. After talking to her when she was drunk the other night, I knew it probably wouldn't be very different.

When I went to into her room and saw her, I knew she wasn't dying. At least not today. I had seen several people on their death beds, and Ellen wasn't on hers. I walked over to her bed and she turned and looked at me for a minute, I thought maybe she didn't recognize me and started to tell her I would send in Frank, when she spoke.

"You are a very nice looking man. I see how Stephanie fell for you."

"Mrs. Plum, I…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not blaming you. Mr. Ranger, but before I can rest in peace, I must know my Stephanie will be taken care of. You must promise me!"

"Mrs. Plum, I think you're going to be fine, they're running some tests right now,"

"A woman knows, and I'm alright with it, I just need your promise to take care of Stephanie. Please, as my dying wish I need to hear the words."

"I promise to take care of Stephanie, always."

"That's all I needed. Thank you, I can let go now."

I turned to leave and told her I would send in Frank, when she started crying, "It's my fault she's the way she is. She's marked you know."

I should have probably felt guilty because Ellen was doped up on pain meds and thought she was dying. If she wanted to confess something, I should have gotten a priest, but no way was I not going to find out how Steph was marked.

"My mother had two aunts. My great aunts, Martha and Greta. Martha was a wonderful woman. She cooked the most delicious meals. She taught me to cook when I was first married and helped out when I was pregnant with Valerie. She trusted me to carry on with some of her secret recipes, she wouldn't even give them to mother. Martha Valerie was the epitome of the perfect woman. I named Valerie after her and in many ways Valerie is just like her. Greta was Martha's younger sister. She was our family's black sheep, loose with men and had one scandal after another. She was very pretty, but she was wild untamed and eccentric. She was visiting Martha when I was pregnant with Stephanie and I was hosting a family dinner at the time and felt it was only polite if I invited her. Of course I assumed she wouldn't come because she rarely came around the rest of the family. Well, she came! She was helping clear the table after dinner and we bumped into each other while I was coming out of the kitchen. My other aunt Judith later told me it probably marked the baby. You know, leave a birth mark where she bumped me, but instead of a birth mark she marked Stephanie with her essence!"

I was trying hard not to laugh. I wondered if she really believed all of that crazy wives tale crap or if she was just doped up out of her mind.

"I knew for certain when Stephanie was a child. She was obsessed with trying to fly and she didn't play normal things like the other little girls. Aunt Greta ended up with dementia, and was placed in a home. Out of obligation we visited every six months, and she would sit and watch the television saying the government was sending her secret messages. Stephanie would sit in the floor by her feet and try to help her decipher them! When we left Stephanie said she wanted to be just like Great Aunt Greta someday. As Stephanie grew older she resembled Greta in her younger days. Much to Franks' dismay the boys and men seemed to gravitate towards her. Then when she and Joe Morelli did what they did at the Tasty Pastry, I knew. She was just like her great aunt Greta. Scandal after scandal has followed her and now she's pregnant! I've tried to fix her by getting her to settle down. I wanted her to get married and have children. In that order, but if you'll promise me you'll marry her and take care of her even though she's marked, you'll make me a very happy, dying mother."

"I promise you Ellen when the time is right, Stephanie and I will get married. It's fine. You can go to sleep now."

"You'll still love her, even though she's like Greta?"

"I'll be honest with you Ellen, that's probably what drew me to her. Greta sounds like my kind of woman, because I'm marked too."

I was marked by all of the ugliness in the world I had seen and been a part of, and Stephanie was what brought me light and hope and feeling. A Martha couldn't have handled or understood me.

I don't know if I scared her by my 'I'm marked too' comment of if the drugs finally knocked her out, but she was finally quiet and asleep.

When I got back to the waiting room, Steph jumped up and crossed the floor to meet me. "What did mom say to you?"

"She's out of it Babe and mainly just rambled."

"The doctor just came out. It's her gall bladder. They're going to take it out tomorrow."

"Good to know. She should be just fine."

"Yeah, I know. It really scared me though. Thank you for being here with me. You didn't have to stay, but I'm glad you did."

"I told you, we're in this together."

"Yeah, but that's with the baby, you didn't have to do the family thing."

I knew she was upset and tired, so I let it go. The Plums would be my family now since they were a package deal, but maybe she didn't realize just how dedicated to her I planned to be.

"You can go now. I'm going to hang out here for the rest of the evening."

"I thought you had plans."

She knew what I was asking. "I called Joe earlier and he's going to stop by the hospital later."

I pulled her around the corner out of eyesight and kissed her for all I was worth. "You tell him goodbye Babe, and you let him go. There's no room for two of us in your heart and I won't share."

I left the hospital and that night to keep my mind off of things with your mom and Joe, I did a little research.

I was curious about Aunt Greta and if she even existed. It turns out she did, and quite a bit about her was classified. My best guess is she was a spy for the government.

I don't think Ellen ever remembered our conversation, because it was never mentioned again. You should have seen her face though when we introduced her to her beautiful granddaughter, Christiana Greta Manoso.

* * *

Ranger quietly laughed and kissed Christiana on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

The next three weeks passed without incident. Steph started back to work for me and went to file for Vinnie. The situation was actually beneficial for everyone. Steph helped get the new office in shape, and she was back to running searches for Rangeman. On her fourth day back, she was able to track down a high dollar skip by his credit card activity. He had made several purchases for an odd dollar amount a few weeks before he disappeared. It piqued Steph's curiosity and she found out it was at a bakery sale and there were only a few locations in the country. He was in an entirely different state then we originally thought. I left with a few of the guys to bring him back. I would have felt a lot better if Steph had been living at Rangeman, but we were still tip toeing around each other. I'll be the first to admit that I can manipulate a situation to fit my needs. I had purchased Stephanie's building a year and a half before. I used an alias, just in case she ever found out. The reason I bought the building was to insure she had a place to live. Even though it wasn't her fault, she wasn't an ideal tenant. Between fire bombings, dead bodies, and the gunfights, the previous owners wanted her out. I purchased the building so she could remain and also to make sure her rent didn't increase. I also added some security measures for the building to keep her and everyone else safe. Steph was the only younger person that was currently living in the building. I decided it was a good time to change the rules to only rent to fifty-five and older. It wouldn't take effect before I left, but the next time I had to go out of town, I would make sure you and your mom were safe in my building. Still I placed a guard on Steph and went about business, but I missed her more than I ever had before and I wanted to get back home to her.

The next day when I got back to Trenton, I received a call on my way back to Haywood. A car had crashed into a new baby boutique downtown and Steph was in the store. No report on injuries. I know my heart stopped. I had faced some scary times involving your mom, but this was a whole new level.

When I arrived on the scene, the area was marked off. I saw Eddie Gazara and he must have seen the panic on my face, because he yelled out, 'She's fine.'

I felt like my legs were going to give out so I took a minute to collect myself, because I didn't want to let Steph see how upset I was. When I got to her she was sitting on the sidewalk holding some brick chips in her hand. I don't think I had ever seen her look so dejected.

She glanced up at me and said, "Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just now, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was towards the back when it happened. I was going out to pick up some more files for Vinnie's and noticed the store, and I don't know I guess I was curious," she shrugged. "I had just moved on to the racks towards the back when the car crashed into the window. A little old lady had her car in drive instead of reverse and hit the gas pedal and couldn't stop. She's a little banged up, but me and the store clerk are okay."

I felt sick knowing she had been in the direct path seconds before it happened, but I didn't say anything.

I saw the first tear fall down her cheek, and I sat down beside of her and wrapped my arm around her.

"I make excuses, but even I have to admit, this is not normal. I've sat here trying to figure out who cursed me. Do you think Ramirez or Alpha had occult connections, because it all started with my first apprehension case?"

"I don't think you're cursed Babe."

"Oh come on Ranger! Have you ever met anyone who has things happen to them like I do? I once watched a show on TV about a family who kept repeatedly getting struck by lightning. A thunderstorm would pop up and bam! No matter where they were at, they would get struck. I'm like they are, except instead of lightning, other disasters happen. I can't even manage to do something normal like looking at baby things without the building falling down around me! "

"Like you said, it wasn't your fault; it's just one of those things."

"Yeah, one of those things. What happens when I have a baby with me Ranger? What's going to happen when I do something totally ordinary that all mom's do like go to the toy store, and one of my disasters strike? Who's going to protect my baby from me?"

I didn't have an answer for her. I understood where she was coming from. I was afraid my past would hurt you, and Steph was afraid her bad luck would. How would we protect you?

"Let's go home Babe. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." I wasn't for sure how, but we would figure something out. Truth be told, neither of us were family material, but we were going to be a family.

Of course when I got her back to her apartment her upcoming eviction notice had arrived. I spent the day holding her on the couch, trying to reassure her things were going to change. It would all work out. We did that several times over the next few months. Reassure each other.

* * *

I sat with Steph a few days later at her first doctor's appointment. Now I knew she didn't particularly care for the hospital, but I had never experienced her at the doctor's office. She was a nervous wreck.

"Crap, I can't remember my social security number!"

I glanced over and noticed her hands shaking while she tried to fill out her medical information. I reached over and took the clipboard and proceeded to fill it out. She watched me for a few minutes before she asked.

"How do you know all of that stuff?"

I stopped and looked over at her, "I know everything about you."

"You're filling in my family medical history! How do you know that?" she gasped, "You hacked my medical files!"

I grinned at her. I actually just looked at her original file when I was doing a security check at one of her former doctors' offices. I pretty much knew everything about Steph on paper since the day we met. I was curious so I checked her out. I only had access to her medical charts for a few months. I should probably feel guilty, but the opportunity presented itself so I checked her file.

"You fascinate me. Besides you should be glad I know all of this stuff, since you can't remember." I got up and took the clipboard back to the lady at the window. Steph's name was called before I even sat back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back with you."

"I thought you were going to wait in the waiting room."

No way was I doing that. "You thought wrong."

"Ranger, he's going to give me a pelvic exam this time, maybe you can come back with me the next time."

"Babe, I've given you a pelvic exam before, it's nothing I haven't seen. You're holding everyone up, let's go."

I saw her eye twitch, but after another couple of seconds she stomped through the doorway.

When the nurse handed her the cup to pee in, Steph turned and said, "Don't you even think about it!"

I waited outside of the door in the hallway. The nurse came back in a few minutes to get her, but she was still in the bathroom. I knocked and told her they were ready for her. I could hear her muttering something and then she opened the door. She whispered, "I can't pee!"

"Didn't you drink anything this morning?"

"No, I never drink anything when I know I'm having a pelvic exam. "

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to risk peeing! I forgot I would have to give a urine specimen. What am I going to do?"

The nurse came back around the corner. I asked her if Ms. Plum could have a cup of water to drink. She giggled and went to get it. Steph was glaring at me.

"It's a good thing I came Babe, you'd be lost without me."

We left the office that day with our first glimpse of you. You would be joining us around the end of June. Steph was happy and I'm pretty sure she was glad I was there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or any of the other characters that live in her universe.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and leave me a review. **

* * *

The next four months passed quickly. We heard your heartbeat, we felt you move. Steph opened up to me and shared her worries about being a good mom and I reassured her she would be. We begin dating. Even though we were sharing an apartment we weren't exactly living like a couple. Steph had stuck to her no sex rule, much to my dismay, but I had endured long months of celibacy before and I made it. We kissed, touched, cuddled and took things slow, considering we were living together and having a baby.

I'll never be an open book, but I did try to share more of myself with her, and she learned to accept what I could give. Still I felt we were closer than most couples, in our own way. We went out for dinner once the morning sickness, which struck all hours of the day, passed. We took walks; we even went to some movies. I would imagine to the outside world we looked like a typical couple. During the pregnancy I had been the upbeat one. It only took one day for all of that to change.

In my line of work I sometimes come into contact with some bad people. There was a man who was making a name for himself in Trenton. He had gang and drug connections and was taking money from some of the local businesses under the pretense of protection from the gangs. When that venture didn't become profitable enough, he tried to blackmail me into disabling some of the security systems so his thugs could walk right in and rob the places. I said no, he tried to use you and your mom to get me to do what he wanted. By then it was common knowledge on all of the streets that Steph was my woman and we were having a baby. For the first time I openly had my one weakness exposed to everyone. He told me if I didn't cooperate, something really bad would happen to your mom and to you. I of course couldn't let him get away with any of it, but when your mom found out what I was going to do, she wasn't happy.

I showed up at Vinnie's five minutes after the threat was made about her. That was probably the longest five minutes of my life and it didn't help that she wouldn't answer her phone. I stormed into the office just as she was leaving the bathroom.

"Where's your phone?" I snapped at her.

"It's in my bag, what is your problem?" Your mom didn't like attitude, especially when it was directed at her.

I ignored her question and told her we had to leave.

"Ranger, what is going on?"

"Later, leave a note for Connie and tell her you'll be out for a few days and lock up we need to get out of here."

As soon as I said it, the front window shattered from a bullet. I grabbed Steph and pushed her to the floor. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. The adrenaline was rushing as I reached into my jacket and pulled out my gun. My mind was having flash backs of the time a man named Scrog was holding your mom and sister Julie hostage. I didn't know how many were out there, but I knew some of my guys should be there any second. I just had to hold them off, and keep you both safe.

"Try to crawl to the bathroom and lock yourself in. Don't come out until I tell you to."

I took a second and glanced at her. She wanted to argue, she wanted to stay with me, but she knew she had to protect you. She nodded her head and scooted to the bathroom.

I kept my eyes trained on the door and my ears listening to any sound I could pick up. I recognized the sound of an Explorer screeching to a halt a few feet down from the door. I heard a siren off in the distance. Then the phone rang. It rang four times and Connie's voice came on telling the person we were unavailable at the moment, to please leave a message and your call would be returned as soon as possible.

"I know you're in there Manoso, this was a very close call. A few more seconds and Stephanie could have been in front of that window working at the desk as a bullet hit her head. She could have been killed or maybe brain damaged for the rest of her life. A lot to think about, it all worked out this time."

Tank and Lester burst through the door, with guns drawn.

"Anything?"

Tank shook his head no. The door to the bathroom opened and Steph stuck her head out. I almost yelled 'I didn't tell you to come out yet!', and I knew exactly what was going through her mind; 'I dare you to yell at me again Ranger I dare you!' It was weird how well we could read each other now.

I knew I was being irrational, but the same thoughts I had when I was looking for Scrog, ran through my mind. Nothing stupid like marriage or children. This was why, if it wasn't someone from the past, it would be someone in the future. My life style was not family material. Yet here I was with a family, and I was angry. Part of me wanted to grab Steph and wrap my arms around her and keep her with me forever, the other part wanted to put her on a plane and send her far away where she would be safe from me. That's what happened with Julie after the Scrog incident. Her mom and stepdad decided Julie and the rest of their children wouldn't be safe now after all of the media attention linking me with Julie's life. They made arrangements with the FBI for help in relocation. I hadn't been a big part of Julie's life, but I had put her in danger the small amount of time I was with her. It was decided for her safety, I not know where she moved too. I called her and told her goodbye and told her when she was older, if she wanted to see me again to call me. I'm not sure she ever will, and maybe that's for the best. It wasn't fair she had to go through what she did and then have to give up her home and friends because I had a lot of enemies. I thought maybe I should contact the FBI and see if they could send you and Steph to whatever country or state they had placed Julie and her family in. Somewhere far away from me, and then I thought with Stephanie's luck she'd bring the plane down. Who was going to protect you from the both of us?

I walked over to the phone and erased the message.

"Why did you do that? That could be used as evidence!"

"I'm not involving the cops with this. I'll take care of it. Tank, take Steph back to Haywood and put someone in the apartment with her. She is not to leave."

"What do you mean; you'll take care of this?"

I was surprised that was what she asked instead of commenting on how I had just ordered her on house arrest. "It means I'll handle it. He already has some cops on the force working for him and he's challenging me. In order to make sure this same situation doesn't happen again, I'll need to make an example of him. No one threatens me or mine and gets away with it Babe."

"Ranger, I don't think…"

"Take her back to Haywood, I'll be in touch." I said cutting her off. I saw it in her eyes. This was the part of me she was afraid of, the part she couldn't accept. As I got in my car, I thought how one day could change it all. The love and admiration that had been in Steph's eyes for me was gone. Our days as trying to pretend to be a normal couple were over.

* * *

It was two days before I saw your mom again. I had been in battle preparation and my own war. I hit and I hit hard. If I hadn't then someone else would have tried to do the same later on, so I let this be an example.

I let myself into the apartment and excused the guard on duty. I was surprised to hear from downstairs that she had did searches during the day, and spent the evenings in our apartment. She never once attempted to leave. I think I had expected her to have moved down to four and attempt to at least go visit Mary Lou or her family. After Hal left, I sat down on the couch stalling having to go face her. The feelings I had in the diner the day I found out she was pregnant were back. This time it was worse because I had had her. I knew what it was like to be with her every day and for her to be mine. I didn't think I could handle her walking away, but I was afraid she could never be comfortable with me again. The past few months, I think she had forgotten I was hard and scary at times.

"You're back."

I looked up to see Steph watching me from the bedroom doorway.

"Yeah, I just got back."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Altogether, or from my side?"

"I figured the other side would have some killed or injured. I meant you or your men."

"We're all fine."

"Good." She didn't speak for a minute, but I knew what she wanted to ask.

"He's dead."

She didn't acknowledge I even said anything, so I got up to go take a shower. It had been a couple of days and I was more exhausted then I had been in a long time.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No. He attacked, I retaliated. I won, it's over." I spun around to face her. "You want me to say I'm sorry Babe, because I'm not. He was a sick, vial human being who wouldn't have stopped. If I had let this slide, there would have been another one just like him a few months down the road. I made my stand and I don't see anyone else trying anything for a very long time. I did what I had to do."

"Well thank you for protecting me and our child and our home from the savages of Trenton."

I shot her a look thinking she was being sarcastic, but she was smiling a little. "I watched some John Wayne and Clint Eastwood westerns on TV. Had I have been a dutiful woman in the west; I would have baked some bread or churned butter while I was waiting and praying for your safe return. I watched a movie marathon on TV instead."

"Yeah, well I don't eat a lot of butter, so it's alright. Are we good?"

Steph let out a sigh, "This is weird. I mean I knew the man I loved, the father of my child was going to kill someone. I'm not saying I understand or agree completely, but all I could think was, please let Ranger be alright. I don't want to know details. I think we should have a' don't ask, don't tell' clause in our relationship. I don't want to know anymore. Next time don't tell me."

"Babe, I hope there won't be a next time. You know I don't kill people on a regular basis right. It's not like I do it for sport. Sometimes I just shoot them in the knee or something."

Stephanie laughed a full out laugh, "Well, that's a relief. I don't have to worry about trying to find you a new hobby. I'll go get you some clean clothes so you can take a shower. This is the first time I have ever said this, but you actually don't smell good."

"I sweat just like the rest of them Babe." I got just inside the bathroom when I heard her say, "Ranger, do you really shoot a lot of people in the knee or were you joking?"

"Don't ask, don't tell Babe."

* * *

The next morning when I woke, I still didn't feel quite right. The relief that Stephanie wasn't leaving was a huge weight off of my shoulders, but I still wasn't happy about how my life had to be sometimes. I wondered if Stephanie could really handle it. Before I could dwell on it any further, I decided I needed to get out of Trenton for a few days. I leaned over Stephanie and kissed her eye lids, cheeks and mouth. "Want to play like a normal couple Babe and take a road trip?"

Three hours later we were in one of the Explorers headed to Pennsylvania. For the first time in I didn't know how long I didn't have anything planned out. We drove and when we saw a sign that looked interesting to Steph we went in that direction. We rode in silence, we listened to music, and we played games we played as children when we went places with our family. We also picked out your name.

"You chose the first name; I get to choose the middle."

"Okay, that seems fair."

"Greta,." I looked over at her to catch her expression and was surprised when she frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"It just reminds me of an old lady or a little girl in pigtails and a cape wandering through the forest."

"Greta, Babe. Not Gretel."

Stephanie grinned, "I actually had an aunt named Greta. We would visit her at the 'Home'," she fake whispered. "We would watch TV together and try to find secret messages on the TV. She was fun, but one time when my parents were talking to another family member in the lounge, Aunt Greta said, 'Now I remember where the body is' And she started getting agitated and the nurse told me I needed to leave. My parents thought I had done something, and I got lectured all the way home. The next morning, mom said Greta passed away in her sleep and no one mentioned her after that. It's kind of sad."

I gripped the steering wheel, thinking how I bet Aunt Greta was euthanized before she could spill any secrets. Probably her nurse had been given a number to call if she started to have flashbacks. Steph could have been in serious trouble if she had actually said anything in front of her. Steph thought her luck changed when she lost her job at E.E. Martin. I wondered how many close calls she had up until then that she never knew about.

"I bet Greta was a very tough lady, and I also bet she was a looker. I think it would be a good name."

"Christiana Greta Manoso. If she hates us for her name I'm telling her you picked it."

"Fine. She might actually prefer Greta and drop the Christiana altogether."

Stephanie snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure that's the name she'll like best."

* * *

The next day started out like a typical day, but like most situations involving Steph, it changed quickly. If I ever doubted your mom's theory about trouble finding her, I would have had to change my mind. Discovery Channel would have loved to have done a segment on Steph's misadventures.

We had stopped at a restaurant to eat and we had to wait for a table, so we sat on the front porch in some rocking chairs until the table was ready. Another couple came in, acknowledged us and went inside.

"They look nice," Steph commented.

"And we don't."

"Yes, I just meant they look like a nice couple. I wonder if they think we look like a nice couple too."

I didn't have to ask what she meant. I had just killed a man and injured several, and there was a small chance the restaurant could be destroyed just from Steph eating there. She wanted them to think we were normal too.

Two minutes later they were sitting in the chairs beside of us talking. They introduced themselves as Matt and Kate; Steph introduced us as Carl and Susan. I had assumed many identities over the years, but that was the first time I had been a Carl. Our tables opened up at the same time, Kate asked the waitress if she could push the tables together so we could continue talking, and I entered into Steph's world of make believe. I was quite while Steph told them how I was a car salesman from New Jersey. We had won a two night trip because I was salesman of the month. I looked at her with her eyes twinkling in the way they get when she's playing with me, obviously having fun so I decided to join in too. I told them how it was easy to have won, because my best customer had a wife who managed to destroy every car he bought her. Matt asked for details, I told him some of Steph's mishaps. Matt asked if I liked to hunt, Steph told them how I hated guns and refused to have one in our house. I told them Susan was a home economics teacher who was trying to get her first cookbook published. Steph retaliated by telling them how I had just lost ninety pounds on the Weight Watcher's diet. I told them how Susan churned her own butter and Kate asked how she did it. Luckily are food arrived and I saved her by changing the subject.

Matt and Kate surprised me; I didn't get any bad vibes from them. If anyone asked I would have thought he was really an electrician and she was a sales clerk. We said goodbye and they went to their car and we went to ours. Then Matt came walking over to us with a slip of paper. Steph said she bet they were giving us their number so we could all hang out sometime. She had just said we made our first new couple friends, when Matt stuck a gun in my face and told me to get out of the Explorer nice and slow and climb in the back. I could see flexi cuffs sticking out of his pocket. I opened the door and took him down before he could blink and then went and got Kate. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when I asked Steph if she called the cops, and she said I didn't know if you wanted to shoot them in the knee or kill them. I said, "Babe."

She said, "Well you're the one with the mess with me or mine rule, how was I supposed to know what you wanted to do."

While I stepped away to make the call, I heard her tell them, "Carl always carries two guns and a knife."

I have to say I figured Steph would have been freaked out, because I was. I had been the calm one who thought it would all work out and Steph was the one who was afraid. Now I was thinking how in the world were we going to take care of a baby and give you a normal life. I was quite and in a troubled zone driving when I felt her watching me. She was laid back in her seat turned on her side watching me.

"I'm sorry, next time you can pick out our couple friends."

I shook my head and couldn't help but grin, "Your spidey sense must have been off."

"I think I was too absorbed playing Susan and teasing you. I'm glad you always carry two guns and a knife."

I never expected that to come out of her mouth,"Why?"

"Well, if we had of been Carl and Susan, we would be in a ditch somewhere with our throats slashed while Matt and Kate assumed our identities and stole your car. They looked so normal and they were crazy drug dealers. You can't tell by looking at people if they're good or bad, but you'll keep Christiana safe no matter what situation we end up in. She'll be lucky to have a daddy like you."

She didn't know how bad I needed to hear her say that. Steph had made peace with our crazy life and now I could too. As long as we were all together, it would work out.

* * *

Six hours later, we happened upon another restaurant in a town that had a small church made out of rock behind it. We were the only customers so Steph struck up a conversation with the owners, Jed and Margaret. It was actually a popular place for weddings, and the church was always decorated with flowers and candles. Steph and I walked over alone after dinner and looked at it. Margaret had slipped over and lit all of the candles for the full effect. It was beautiful and serene. It was what I wanted for our life together. It was sudden and unexpected, but I asked Steph to marry me. She didn't hesitate and said yes. The church was booked for every Saturday for the next three months, but we were able to make arrangements for a mid-week wedding. Two weeks later Steph and I slipped out of town again and went back and got married. Then we came home to wait for you.

There was once again a betting pool going around town on when Steph would deliver. Most thought since it was her first child she'd be late. I'll never forget the morning I was in the gym exercising and I looked up to see Steph standing at the door dressed with her hair pulled back in a wet ponytail with her duffle bag on the floor and hand on her round stomach. "If I ever questioned paternity before the fact she decides to arrive on her actual due date in the early morning hours would convince me she was yours."

Eight hours later anyone could look at you and tell you were mine. The words spitting image of her father has been said on numerous occasions.

* * *

Ranger got up and went back into the bedroom and placed Christiana back in her bassinet. She started to fuss and he gently patted her back to get her back to sleep. He went back to the sofa and grabbed the baby book and wrote: _You were conceived on a beautiful beach in Hawaii. The months' leading up to your arrival were full of a lot of challenges. We made changes, we grew, we laughed, we made peace, and we fell in love even more. We were excited for you to arrive. Because of you, we became us. _

He went back into the bedroom and slipped beneath the sheets and wrapped Stephanie in his arms and kissed the side of her head. She murmured a sleepy love you. He felt at peace and content. He had it all now. He decided that later in the morning he would try to track down his old commander and let him know how things had worked out.


End file.
